


chocolate

by cosmicpeaches



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Human AU, One Shot, branch and poppy being soft for each other, kinda really cheesy, lots of kisses, post gray branch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeaches/pseuds/cosmicpeaches
Summary: Branch hates sweets, but the sweetest thing in his life is something he cannot live without.





	chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> hello and happy belated valentine's day! this is my first one shot in a while so i may be a little rusty, but i hope it's still enjoyable nevertheless. i thought it would be nice to kick off my first post with a soft broppy one shot, so if that's your cup of tea you're in the right place! reviews & kudos are greatly appreciated! :)

Branch doesn’t like sweets.

 

In fact, he’s almost _revolted_ by the thought of _anything_ containing abnormal amounts of teeth-rotting sugar. The toothaches, the headaches, the _stomachaches. Oh_   _god,_ even his body can’t even stand the intake of saccharine treats.

 

But Poppy is the complete _opposite._ Branch can’t keep track of how many times he’s seen her indulge in the craziest, sugariest, most _disgusting_ sweets imaginable. Endless bags of gummi bears toppling over towering hot fudge sundaes, sprinkled donuts coated in caramel, and even cupcakes topped with _at least_ a foot of frosting and a multitude of sweet and sour candies alike to name a few. He never understood how someone _so short_ could handle all of that godforsaken sugar. (And he’s impressed, to tell the truth. But he’ll _never_ admit that to Poppy.)

 

Branch loves his girlfriend, he does! She’s the best thing to have ever happened to him and that’s an understatement. But god, she’s so _frustrating,_ especially with her relentless teasing about his aversion towards all things sweet. There’s been a couple of occasions where she would kiss him after eating some sort of diabetes-inducing concoction she and The Snack Pack whipped up in her kitchen just to spite him. He was forced to put an end to her cruel mockery by retaliating with broccoli and kale chips.

 

 _“Grooooss, Branch! I can’t believe you tried to_ **_poison_ ** _me, your own girlfriend! The love of your_ **_life_** _!” Poppy chokes out dramatically, giggles pouring past her lips at the incredulity laced into his expression, “You give a guy all your love and affection and he repays you with a bunch of kale kisses? Ridiculous!”_

 

Branch couldn’t get Poppy to kiss him for _three days_ after that, but hey, at least she stopped frenching him after downing a dozen pixie sticks and soda pop.

 

He smiles softly at the memory, snuggling into the love of his life on their couch. Pride & Prejudice plays on the bright television screen in front of them, but Branch’s attention quickly shifts to the warm rose lips pressed against his jaw and the way they pepper across the faded freckles on his cheeks.

 

“ _P_ _oppy,_ ” Branch warns, feigning a look of annoyance, “This is my _favorite_ part and you _know_ it!”

 

“Hey!” she gasps innocently, “Don’t get all your panties in a bunch, I’m just takin’ care of some business!” She smiles sweetly and traces shapes along his chest.

 

“Don’t mind me, buddy,” she mumbles against his skin, “Finish watching your movie. I’m just gonna get to work over here, ‘kay?”

 

Branch eyes her suspiciously, but follows in suit. His attention returns to Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth, but every ounce of his will struggles to ignore the sweet kisses pressed against his neck.

 

Poppy’s lips barely graze the skin beneath his ear and Branch can’t even hear or _see_ the movie anymore. Instead, his fingers curl into the fabric of her worn out N’SYNC t-shirt in an instant.

 

Her breath teasingly brushes against his neck. His senses scream _P_ _oppyPoppyPoppyPoppy_ and he gives in, allowing himself to drown in all that she is. Devious fingers spider underneath her shirt _and–_

 

She pulls away and Branch frowns, the chilly air in their living room biting his skin like spiraling frost on a cold December night.

 

“Nuh uh!” Poppy hums, “I thought you were too busy watching your movie? This _is_ your favorite part, isn't it bud?”

 

His eyes sweep into a frustrated scowl as smug copper eyes bore into his own.

 

“Not fair.” Branch grumbles, “You _know_ that you’re _far_ more interesting than Pride & Prejudice, I can’t _believe_ this!” Giggles bubble past her lips and before too long he joins her laughter,  “You are _such_ a tease!”

 

And without missing a beat, Poppy swoops down and presses a gentle kiss to his rambling mouth. Pouting lips melt into a soft grin as they _finally_ meet hers.

 

Poppy lets out a content sigh as Branch responds with as much fervor as water after a drought, his arms wrapped around her torso hugging her close. Her hands spread over his chest and she leans into his touch, quiet giggles squeaking past her throat the more his nose eagerly bumps against hers. His treacherous lips press themselves against the freckles sprinkled on her neck and her fingers grasp desperately at his raven hair.

 

“ _Br_ _anch,”_ she gasps as his lips adoringly trace her skin. Poppy bites back a blissful grin before bringing his attention back to her lips. She slips her tongue into his mouth, the heat of her breath mingling with his own sends shivers down his spine.

 

Traces of a familiar taste lingers on his tongue as Poppy explores his mouth, a taste he couldn’t quite place and _holy shit_ it‘s _addicting._ Branch deepens the kiss, tilting his head to get even _more_ of her and her strawberry chapstick and that  _indescribable but really amazing_ taste.

 

 _Maybe it’s coffee? No. Fruit? **H**_ ** _ell_ ** _no._

 

_Sugar._

 

Branch abruptly pulls away, his lungs gasping for air and his expression completely dazed the second his mouth leaves hers.

 

 _“Woahwoah_   _hey_ , are you okay?” Poppy gasps out worriedly. Warm hands cradle his face as they both attempt to catch their breath.

 

“Sweet,” he blurts, ignoring Poppy’s pretty quizzical face, “You taste sweet.”

 

Poppy leans back a millimeter while giddy amusement laces her expression.

 

“Really?” Poppy pauses, mentally thumbing through the sweets she indulged in that day, “Huh, that’s funny, I’ve only had some chocolate today. I didn’t think I had _that_ much, just a couple bars, but is that what you taste?”

 

_Chocolate._

 

Branch hasn’t had chocolate in _years_.

 

Starry eyes meet amber sunsets, a curved freckled nose, before drifting to pink smiling lips.

 

“Branch?”

 

His heart rate rapidly picks up with her very presence and he reaches for her strawberry hair, gently tucking a strand behind her freckled ear.

 

His touch draws her in like multitudes of moons orbiting Jupiter. Noses brush and lips barely graze each other before crashing together like waves colliding on a sandy shore.

 

_He tastes cinnamon hot cocoa on cold snowy nights. Gooey s’mores and twinkling stars and ghost stories. After school milkshakes with his grandmother and freshly baked chocolate chip cookies that instantly melt at the tip of his tongue._

 

**_Poppy._ **

 

Branch can feel her smile radiate against his mouth and he tugs her as close as space can possibly permit. Love swells incessantly in his chest as Poppy’s thumbs lovingly brush against his cheeks and giggles spill into every ounce of passion they can muster before their kiss slows.

 

And as Poppy buries her face into his neck, snuggled into him under piles of blankets on their couch, Branch is enlightened with a sudden revelation.

 

Branch doesn’t like sweets.

 

Branch is in _love_ with sweets.


End file.
